Weddings and Wishes
by JOey
Summary: A wedding in the X-files universe........


Title: Weddings and Wishes Author: Joey R. E-Mail: Joey@Ram32.freeserve.co.uk Classification: Short story. Romance, fluff, the stuff x-file dreams are made of... Spoilers: None, to my knowledge. Maybe just the theory that Scully can't conceive. Rating: PG. Archive: Gossamer, Anywhere else is fine, just let me know. Disclaimer: The characters of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully (-Mulder) and their 'friends' are not mine. They belong to a rich man called Chris Carter. The character of Bryony Roberts (and family) is all mine and, if I write anymore stories to fit this time line, will feature in them. Summary: A wedding and a surprise. 

Author's note1: I've never been to a wedding before - at least not since I was five so I kinda made up the ceremony. Forgive me, please. 

Author's note2: This is the first fanfic I've ever typed and sent to anyone so please be nice although criticism and comments are welcome. If I suck, tell me and I'll go back into hiding... 

____________________________________ Weddings and Wishes By Joey R. ____________________________________ Part One - The Preparation 

Mrs. Scully's house. 

Dana Scully couldn't stop smiling as she stood in front of the full length mirror in her mother's bedroom. She smoothed out the full length flowing skirt of her dress, her fingers gliding over the folds of soft satin. She then adjusted the straps that were designed to be off-the-shoulder even though they didn't need to be adjusted. 

A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts. She turned, the skirt swaying around her as she did so. 

"Who is it?" Scully called out, wondering whether it was her maid-of-honor or mother and soon-to-be mother-in-law, all of whom who had been fussing over her constantly. 

"It's us!" Her mother's familiar voice responded. "We're all dying to see the dress!" 

"Okay, come in then," Scully nervously fingered the silk and lace on the dresses bodice. She hadn't let anyone but her maid-of-honor and childhood friend, Bryony Roberts, see the dress. She wasn't sure how her family and friends would react to it but she had chosen it with her fiancé in mind. Scully smiled nervously at her mom, sisters-in-law (her brother's wives), her soon-to-be mother-in-law and Bryony. She glanced around the faces that now filled the small room and smiled when her eyes rested on her beloved God-daughter, Bryony's six year old daughter, Katherine-Abigail. " So Katy, do I look like the princess in your book?" 

Katherine nodded enthusiastically, her eyes shining brightly. " You look beautiful, Aunt Dana." 

"Oh yes, you look perfect," her mother, Margaret Scully gushed proudly. "Your father would be so proud!" 

"Thank you," Scully glanced at her shoes to hid the tears that had formed in her eyes as her equally as choked up Mom fussed over her, adjusting the tiara in her red hair and straightening the veil and smoothing the dress over her daughters curves, determined to keep her looking perfect for the ceremony. "So what do the rest of you think?" 

"You look amazing, Dana," Tara Scully, her eldest brothers wife, smiled happily. "Mulder's very lucky." 

"He knows he is," Mrs. Teena Mulder, Scully's soon-to-be mother-in-law, smiled with obvious delight. 

"And my bridesmaids?" Scully turned to her Bryony and the three bridesmaids. Bryony wore a simple lilac satin dress with thin spaghetti straps whilst the other three bridesmaids, Katherine and a cousin of Scully's and a niece of Scully's, wore light blue dresses with lilac sashes. 

"I was right. The dress looks much better on you than it did on that mannequin we used to get it the way you wanted," Bryony teased. " Although the mannequin was a lot more patient than you." 

"Real sweet of you, Bry. It's my wedding day! Be nice!" Scully rolled her eyes at her friends sense of humor before sharing a secret look with Bryony. "And I know you said lilac wasn't your color but you look gorgeous. And if that partner of yours doesn't notice, I'll make him." 

"Dee, I know you're into the whole hopeless romantic thing today but he is just my friend and business partner. And Katy's father but we're just friends," Bryony rolled her eyes at Scully and took her daughters hand. 

"But Daddy loves you, Mommy!" Katherine piped up innocently. Bryony glared at Scully. 

"This is all your influence. James and I are just friends who happen to share a daughter," Bryony shrugged casually. "We're partners and friends." 

"That's what I said about Mulder and me for over six years. Don't wait this long," Scully smiled, pleased to be finally marrying her best friend and business partner of six years and her lover of over seven months. " Trust me, it's worth all the initial embarrassment of telling him how you feel." 

"You're just saying that because everything worked out for you," Bryony started fussing with her daughters hair and bouquet. " I saw you before the first date, Dee. You were a wreck!" The others in the room laughed as Scully blushed and shot an evil look in her friends direction. 

"But it's worth it! Besides, it's my wedding and I get to throw the bouquet and I know who Mulder's aiming the garter at!" Scully teased as Bryony threw her a murderous glare. 

"You dare!" Bryony warned. 

"Or what?" Scully taunted, taken back to her childhood when she and Bryony argued like this almost constantly. 

"I'll tell!" Bryony shot Scully a triumphant look as Scully looked at her shock. 

"Bryony!" Scully shot her friend a look as her mother exchanged confused looks with Mrs. Mulder. 

"Your secret's safe, Dee. Do whatever you want, I'll just not talk to you till my face returns to normal color," Bryony smiled reassuringly and Scully let out a sigh of relief before turning to her Mom. 

"I'll tell you later, after the wedding," Scully addressed the rest of the group without meeting anyone's eyes. She wanted to tell Mulder before she told anyone else. "Okay. Time to go, I guess." 

"And everyone remember, the aim of all good weddings is to spread the romance around," Mrs. Scully glanced meaningfully at Bryony who blushed, much to Scully's delight. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Church 

The male side of the bridal party were already waiting at the church. The groom, Fox Mulder, stood nervously in his tuxedo, wishing the ceremony was already over. He stood next to his best man, his boss Assistant Director Walter Skinner, and his ushers, James Tyler - a friend of his and his fiancée, Charles Scully - his future brother-in-law, another friend - Frohike from the Lone Gunmen and Scully's nephew who had decided to make Mulder his basketball coach. 

"Nervous, Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked, hiding a smile. 

"Not really, Sir," Mulder flashed his boss a quick grin. "Just wish she was here already and this whole thing was over." 

"It's not really that nerve-wracking," Charles contributed. "That comes much later in the day when you're trying to take of the garter when everyone's watching and whistling!" 

"That makes me feel a lot better, thank you," Mulder sighed and bit his lip. "I can't believe I'm actually marrying Scully." 

"My Scully!" Frohike interrupted, making Mulder grin apologetically. 

"It'll be okay," James spoke up. "You're a lucky man, Mulder." 

"I know," Mulder grinned again before casting a sly look in James' direction. " You are too." 

"Me? How?" James looked slightly worried, knowing that Scully was determined to set him up with Bryony - full time - and had probably talked her fiancé into helping her. 

"Well, you get to watch your daughter and her mother walk down the aisle looking almost as stunning as the bride," Mulder pasted an innocent look on his face. 

"Shouldn't we be getting in? They'll be here soon," Skinner intervened. "And you don't want to keep your future wife waiting, do you?" 

The answer to that was obvious. The men hurried inside and waited for the ceremony to begin. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part Two - The Ceremony 

The Church. 

Pretty soon, the ceremony had begun. Everyone was where they should be, the guests were in their seats and the bridesmaids were beginning their descent down the aisle. 

Mulder waited impatiently, using the time to watch James' reaction when Katherine and Bryony began their graceful descents. Mulder bit back a smile at the all-too familiar look in James' blue eyes. Mulder had looked at Scully with that look in his eyes for a long time before realizing she was looking back at him in the same way. 

Then it happened. The ceremony really began for him. The image of his wife-to-be beginning her descent down the aisle would forever be burnt into his memory. Scully looked stunning in a beautiful cream wedding dress that hinted at the gentle curves beneath the smooth material. 

She was like a vision from one of his many dreams, extremely beautiful and her eyes sparkling with a happiness he saw too rarely. Mulder moved his attention reluctantly to her escort, her eldest brother, Bill Scully jnr. Although Bill had tried to keep them apart, Mulder could see that Bill was proud and happy for his baby sister. 

Scully met Mulders eyes and smiled lovingly at him before breaking eye contact and looking into the faces of the guests who had come to wish them well. 

She was over-whelmed at the happy sea of faces that were there to support them. She saw members of her family, of Mulders family and all of their friends, past and present. 

She passed Byers and Langly, members of The Lone Gunmen who had nominated Frohike as their representative to be an usher so he'd realize Scully was finally taken. She saw her cousins and their families and Mulders cousins and their families. She passed Holly from the Bureau who gave her a 'told you so' look. 

Scully moved past them and saw her Mom and Mrs. Mulder and Tara with Charles' wife, Lisa, who had four children sitting between them. She then glanced at her bridesmaids and saw Bryony and James look each other only approvingly before turning their attention back to her. She smiled at her cousin, Elizabeth, who was near tears like her Mom, Mrs. Mulder and half of the women present. Scully looked at her little brother who was beaming proudly, Frohike who was grinning widely and rather maniacally and Skinner who was watching her with a father-like pride in his expression. Skinner knew she would have liked him to walk her down the aisle and have her brother be the best man but she hadn't wanted Bill and Mulder to spend all that time alone at the altar without her there to act as a referee. 

Finally, after what seemed like a decade to Mulder and Scully, Bill turned to look at her as they reached Mulder. Everyone in the church seemed to hold their breaths, knowing about the feelings between Bill and Mulder. Bill knew his sister was shocked to see the tears in his eyes and wondered what she'd think if she knew the lump in his throat got bigger as he passed her hand to Mulder. 

"Take care of her," Bill told Mulder softly. 

"I will," Mulder promised, surprised at the look of acceptance and pride in Bill's eyes. 

"Welcome to the family," Bill added with a nod as he moved away. Scully wiped a tear from her cheek, obviously as touched and surprised as Mulder at the gesture. 

"You look stunning," Mulder whispered proudly as they walked the final few steps, joining hands as well as hearts and soon to join souls as they made their love official in front of everyone they knew. 

They said the traditional vows as well as adding on their own written vows which they meant as intimate promises to each other. 

Mulder vowed that he would put her and their life together before all others and that he would never let a day go by where she doubted his love for her. He also told her that he'd found a truth he hadn't been looking for and he vowed to treasure it as the sacred and powerful truth it was and that he'd treasure their love and her for as long as he lived. He ended his vows by making perhaps one of the most important vows he could make to her - that he wouldn't ditch her again. 

Scully vowed she would love, support and trust him with her heart, body, mind and soul. She vowed she'd protect him as he protected her and she vowed to help him, love him and show him her love for him was true everyday for the rest of their life together. She also promised that she'd never leave him, especially when he needed her, even if he is "too stubborn to admit it". She told him that he'd gained her love, trust and respect and although she hadn't expected them to fall in love and knew neither had ever experienced such a love and would only know it with each other so now that she had him and their love, she wasn't going to let go. 

By the time they finished their vows, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Their honest speeches had moved everyone to some degree and no one had any doubt that their marriage would last. The priest announced they were man and wife and said the words Mulder had been dreaming of for weeks - "You may now kiss the bride". Mulder turned to his wife with a wide grin. 

"You made me go through all this just to get permission to kiss you in public, didn't you?" He teased quietly as he moved the veil. He gazed into her tearful blue eyes for a moment before closing the gap between them. They kissed passionately for the first time as husband and wife, much to the delight of their guests. 

The bride and groom, now husband and wife made their way to the reception in he comfort of a white Rolls Royce. 

"I can't believe we just did that. Am I dreaming?" Scully - now Dana Scully-Mulder - asked with a content sigh as she laid her head on her husbands shoulder. 

"I hope not," Mulder kissed the top of her head and grinned down at her. "I think your plan to get James and Bryony together is gonna work." 

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with it?" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. 

"Definitely, though I still think I'll have more fun with the garter than I will watching them with it," his eyes sparkled with a wicked gleam as he grinned suggestively. "And I've been thinking about it a lot." 

"I bet you have," she gave him one of her well known Scully looks and arched a perfectly curved eyebrow as he lay his hand on her knee. 

"Well, your dress is so beautiful, I don't really want to risk damaging it so... Why don't I get started on removing the garter without an audience.." He playfully leered at her and she laughed as she moved his hand from her knee. 

"You've waited this long, Mulder. You can wait a little longer," she told him happily. Mulder pouted mockingly then pulled her back into his arms. 

"You've made me so happy, Dana. I love you," he whispered softly. 

"I love you too," she looked down at their entwined fingers and wedding bands. "Mrs. Dana Scully-Mulder has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" 

"Can we shorten it to Mrs. Mulder?" Mulder tried his little boy look and she rolled her eyes. 

"I am Mrs. Mulder at home but the Scully bit has to stay there at work," she agreed. 

"Good." Mulder leaned back into the seat and held her tightly. After all this time, he couldn't believe his beautiful and intelligent best friend and partner was now his partner in every way possible. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part Three - Surprises And Wishes 

F.B.I Headquarters, Washington D.C. 

It was three months after the wedding and reception yet every moment of it was still fresh in Mulders mind. As he sat alone in the office he shared with his wife, his mind wandered back to the reception. 

* By the time the newly weds have arrived at the hotel the reception was being held at, most of their guests had already arrived. The happy couple were greeted by a sea of familiar faces, every one of them wishing them all the best and telling them how beautiful the ceremony was. Mulder and Scully politely accepted all of the comments and congratulations before they were ordered over to the dance floor to have their first dance. 

The D.J played a song requested by their mothers which meant a lot to them: From This Moment, sung by Shania Twain. It was the first song they had ever danced to together. 

Mulder and Scully danced slowly in each others arms as they gazed lovingly at each other. They held an unspoken conversation, using only their eyes, something they'd learned to do years ago. 

Mulder's hazel eyes seemed to look right through her at her soul. 

Mulder grinned and drew her further into his embrace so her head was resting on his shoulder as they swayed softly to the music. They didn't notice when other people moved out onto the dance floor. As far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the world. Time stopped and they forgot about everything except the other. * 

Mulder looked up, startled out of his memories when the office door opened. He was surprised to see Scully standing in the doorway, looking shy and excited. 

"What are you doing here, Honey?" He stood and walked over to her, his eyes betraying his concern. "I thought you had a meeting." 

"I did and I didn't," she smiled as he bent slightly and kissed her tenderly. "But I couldn't wait till tonight to tell you." 

"Wait till tonight to tell me what? What do you mean about having a meeting and not having a meeting?" Mulder was thoroughly confused and Scully only just managed to hide a laugh at his puzzlement. 

"Sit down and I'll explain," she took his hand and led him over to the desk. She waited till he sat down in his chair and walked behind him. She massaged his shoulders gently as she thought of the right words to use. " Okay. I.. I didn't have a meeting today at Quantico. I was at the doctors." 

"All morning?" Mulder turned around and faced her, his whole face now showing nothing but concern. "Is something wrong? You're okay, aren't you?" 

"Mulder, calm down. I never said it was anything bad." She rolled her eyes and rested her hands on his shoulders. He took advantage and pulled her down onto his lap. 

"So tell me why you were there all morning," he held her tight, gazing deeply into her eyes as confusion again set in to his handsome features. 

"I was having some tests, to confirm my suspicions." She refused to meet his gaze. "I didn't want to tell you until I knew for certain." 

"Knew what for certain? You're starting to worry me," he took her chin and forced her to look at him. "I thought we said we'd keep no secrets form each other." 

"If you quit interrupting, I'll tell you!" Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now, Darling, are you going to listen to me or are you going to worry for no reason?" 

"I'll be quiet and patient." Mulder lowered his eyes guiltily and waited for her to continue. 

"Good. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up." Scully ran her fingers through his hair. "Table that for a minute and think back to our honeymoon." 

Mulder looked at her and grinned slyly. "Which part of it?" 

"Our first night in Italy, on the beach." Her voice took him back to the night in question. 

*They had been in Italy for a couple of hours. They had decided to get settled into their summer house - a combined wedding gift from their mothers and Skinner - and then go out for a romantic meal and a moonlight walk on the beach. 

"It's so beautiful here, Mulder," Scully sighed happily as she looked out to sea. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Thank you." 

"You have no reason to thank me, Dana," Mulder stopped and they sat down on the sand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they leaned back into the soft sand. Suddenly Mulder began laughing softly. 

"What's so funny?" Scully propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him. 

"I just never thought I'd have you star-gazing with me," he replied with a smile. They settled back down and looked up at the moon and the stars. "It is amazing here. I can't believe our Mom's and Skinner did that." 

"I know. I think we're going to be in debt to them for the rest of our lives," Scully murmured as she snuggled closer to his side. "I don't even want to know how much it cost. I love this place so much." 

"Hey look!" He pointed at the sky. Scully looked up and smiled. 

"A shooting star, how romantic." She gave him an innocent look. "Make a wish." 

"Mine already came true," he matched the smile with one of his own. 

"Don't get too mushy on me, Mulder," she warned with a laugh. "Make a wish." 

"Okay. Here goes." He looked up at the sky. _ He turned back to her. "Your turn." _

She looked at him as she made her wish. _ She felt slightly sad making the wish as she knew it was a long shot. She hoped with all her heart that miracles did happen and wishes did come true because she knew Mulder wanted children but hadn't mentioned it to her because she couldn't. _

"So," He looked at her with a charming smile. 

"So what?" She tilted her head to one side. 

"What did you wish for?" He asked, already knowing what her response was going to be. 

"If I tell you, it won't come true," she murmured moving closer. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her down. They held each other close as they kissed softly. They forgot all about the real world as they remembered why they were in Italy in the first place.* 

Mulder grinned a goofy grin at the memory. He looked happily at his wife. "Remind me to take you back there soon." 

"Oh, I hate to disappoint you but we're gonna have to put our vacation off for a little while." Scully wound her arms around Mulders neck and moved her lips very close to his ear. "What was your wish, Mulder?" 

"Why?" Mulder frowned. She gazed at him with big blue eyes and he sighed heavily. "I wished all of your dreams could come true. Why did you want to know?" 

"Because I wanted to know whether it was only my wish that came true but I guess both of our wishes did since they're the same thing," she took a deep breath before telling him. "Mulder, I'm pregnant." 

Mulder stared at her in complete shock. His mouth was agape and he couldn't talk. He just stared at her until her words and their meaning sunk in. "I... Wow. Dana, I... This is so perfect, everything's so perfect." 

"So you're happy?" She smiled at his thrilled look. 

"I couldn't be happier. I guess wishes do come true," he shifted slightly and took her head in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. 

"So you forgive me for keeping it secret?" She murmured as he kissed her again. 

"I forgive you," he grinned. "Can we go home now?" 

"Yep," she climbed off his knee, a teasing look on her face. " We can start decorating the nursery." 

"Dana! You need to rest and..." He stopped when he saw her smiling at him from the doorway. 

"I was joking, Mulder," she told him as he caught up with her. 

"Good." 

"You can do all the hard work when James and Bry come over tonight." 

Mulder grinned to himself and followed his wife out of the office. It felt like he got his first miracle when Dana Scully became his wife. Now he was getting his second miracle - a child and a dream come true. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- The End. I think. 

End notes: I'm not really happy with Part Three - if anyone has any suggestions on how to change it, please let me know. I don't know whether this is the end or not, it just felt like a good place to stop. 


End file.
